Stranger
by Reka73
Summary: I hated what happened to Imhotep after TMR, so this is how all would have happened in an alternative Universe... I am not a native speaker, and I am not a historian, either, so please bear that in mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Alia heard female voices from the background. Her body was sore, her eyes still closed as she was slowly coming around. Her mind was blank; all she could remember being hit hard from behind and passing out. She thought she was in a hospital, so she opened her eyes. Much to her shock, she found herself in a room she had only seen in her old schoolbooks about Egyptian art. Gold-painted statues were standing on both sides of the room; a golden Ankh and several human figures -possible kings - were painted on the wall.

She never showed much interest in history, which she regretted now. If she only knew more about Egypt... She was working at a marketing agency in Copenhagen, and she was also a part-time kung fu instructor in her spare time.

An older woman approached her bed, speaking to her in a foreign language, which she understood, much to her surprise.

'You have been very ill, but Osiris has spared your life, my child.'

'Where am I?', Alia asked, in the same, ancient-sounding language, which she could now speak nearly fluently.

'You are in the temple of Osiris. My name is Bunefer, I am the _Mistress of the House, _supervisor of the Pharaoh's harem and household.

'I must be in a film set, or I am on candid camera', thought Alia to herself. 'Or even worse, this is a cult, a sect that kidnapped me'.

'You must take a bath, His Majesty wishes to see you, the older woman said with urge in her voice. 'You must not keep His Majesty waiting'.

'His Majesty? And who would that be?', Alia asked.

'Pharaoh Seti', son of Ra, you silly child. I will not allow you to speak of him like that!, Bunefer said angrily.

After the bath she was escorted into another building, into a room that was luxuriously decorated. A man in his fifties was sitting on a throne, dressed in golden gown, wearing a set of gold jewels.

'The Pharaoh', she thought to herself, and fell to her knees immediately, thinking it was the proper way to behave; remembering that in her home country, Denmark, people are also required to curtsey before the Queen.

'Rise', the old man said', 'and come closer' 'What is your name?'

'Alia'

'Alia, you showed a great deal of interest in killing my best men in the last battle against Assyria. However, the colour of your hair suggests that you have come from the barbarian north', he said with contempt. 'So tell me, what other war plans do they have against us, and I will let you die a merciful death.'

'Your Majesty, I think you are totally wrong...'

'Wrong?!', the Pharaoh asked with anger and surprise, as no-one has contradicted him before.

'Your Majesty, I do not remember any battle.' I live in Denmark, and I am a marketing assistant. Please let me go home, my father will miss me.

'You did not care about the fathers you killed', Seti said with fury. 'I think I can make you speak'.

A tall man entered the room. His head was shaven, his chest was bare so that she could see his tanned, muscular body.

'My High Priest Imhotep', The Pharaoh began' I ask you to do your best and get this woman to talk.

Alia was frozen. Was this 'High Priest' going to torture her to admit her 'sins' she never committed against his people?'

'Please, let me go', she begged. I don't know this place, I don't know where I am, it must be a nightmare, or I must have traveled back to the past.' I am Alia Jansen, I am from Copenhagen, Denmark.', Alia said, but no-one would listen. 'I have a map in my backpack I left behind in the temple, I can show you where it is...'

'She must have hit her head very hard, my Pharaoh', Imhotep said. After such an accident, some people would forget everything, and some of the memories come back only after months or even years.

'Do what you need to do anyways', the Pharao said.

Imhotep grabbed her by the arm, and two guards were walking behind them, making sure she does not escape.

She looked up to the sky as they walked towards a temple. On the sky there are two large planets.

'What are THOSE?', she asked fearfully. 'Our Moons, Osiris and Isis', the Priest said.

'What is this planet that we are on?!' screamed Alia. 'This is the planet Taweret.', Imhotep answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Alia felt lightheaded and was close to fainting. She could hear her heartbeat, she gasped for breath. She was in another Universe. Not in another time only but also in another space. There are theories about parallel universes, that we all might have several alter-egos in other worlds, some scientists claim. In a parallel Universe, the Roman Empire may still exist, or someone who died in a car crash in this Universe, may have survived in the other one.

Inside the temple, Imhotep was talking to a man who seemed to be a priest of lower rank. Then he walked towards Alia, and gave her a chalice with some fluids.

'Drink it out, all of it', he instructed, and Alia, still numb from the recognition, drank it automatically.

'Are you going to torture me? ', she asked fearfully.

'No', the priest said. I do not torture you. People will admit anything under torture, even things they have not committed. Torture would be useless. What I gave you now was a truth-telling potion. It will open up your heart and let you speak.'

Alia felt herself to calm down as Imhotep was talking to her. He was a handsome man, she had to admit that to herself.

As the potion started to take effect, she felt even more strange.

'These statues are ugly', she said to him, pointing to one of the statues, 'I have always hated Egyptian art. Too much gold, it's too fancy for me'

This is not quite exactly one should say in temple of a God, especially not with the High Priest present, but he did not take offense, as he knew that the potion has done its job.

'You are so beautiful', she said to him, as if she were under a spell.' I would like to marry you...'

Imhotep cleared his throat. 'Tell me, where do you come from?'

'I am from planet Earth, I live an a country called Denmark. I don't know how I got here. I never took part in any war, not that I remember. I don't remember my previous life on this planet, if I had one at all.'

'I believe you', Imhotep said.

'Please, let me kiss you', Alia asked. 'I love you'.

'Take her back to the infirmary!', Imhotep ordered his priests., pretending to ignore what she just said to him.

The following day Imhotep was summoned by the Pharaoh.

'Imhotep, I would like to give you a present. The woman with the golden hair will be your servant, whilsts she must train with my MedJai, as we need her skills in our next war. Take her, she is yours.'

'Thank you, my Pharaoh, Imhotep bowed. 'I will also ask her about the other world she was talking about. If she came here from the future, she must know our future, too. And if we know the future, we can conquest the world.'


End file.
